


We’re Not Broken

by WixyPagan



Series: Sherlock x Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gender Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I just needed to write myself something to feel better about, Sage and Sherlock are Graysexual, Sage is gender neutral, graysexual characters, why my last relationship ended (it was b/c of sexual incompatibility w/ my ex)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Sherlock got a new flatmate after John got married and moved out of 221B baker Street. Sherlock’s new flatmate, Sage, had moved to England in December the year before and found out that there was a vacancy in 221B so they moved into the second bedroom of the flat.6 months in, Sherlock and Sage are very close friends and both of then have blossoming romantic feelings for the other (though the other doesn’t know it yet).





	We’re Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff in this fic is from my actual life and this is my first time writing anything related to Sherock Holmes, so please be gentle.

Sherlock had finished a case this morning so he had the rest of the day free to spend with me. He and I are really close friends and I’ve been living in the second bedroom of 221B Baker Street since John had moved out. I have blossoming romantic feelings for Sherlock, but haven’t said anything about it to Sherlock yet since I had gotten out of a relationship some weeks ago. The relationship I had been in had been good for awhile until sex got added to the relationship. I’m graysexual and my ex-boyfriend was a sexual man. The dealbreaker ended up being our sexual incompatibility, which caused me to feel down about myself since the breakup. Sherlock knows that I’ve been feeling down lately due to why my last relationship ended, so he tries in his own way to cheer me up on my low days. A few days ago, Sherlock overheard my mum jokingly call me broken when I was talking to her about the problem in my last relationship. Since that day, Sherlock has been giving me more hugs than he usually does and he had even gone out and bought me a purple scarf like his dark blue one, which made me happy.

I’m having a low day today because my mind won’t stop running through why the relationship with my ex had ended and wondering if I really am broken. I sit morosely on the couch wrapped in my purple comforter. Sherlock looks over at me from his black chair for several moments, his expression appears to be a mix of concern and concentration, before he turns his head away from me to press his hands together and gently touches his mouth with them in his thinking pose.

“You’re thinking about your last relationship that ended because of the sexual incompatibility between you and your ex. You’re also thinking about if you are at fault for the relationship ending because your ex wanted sex and had kept subtly prodding you about it despite you coming out to him as graysexual before you two even dated; and you’re thinking about your mum’s joking comment about you being broken because, as you had explained to her, you showed no signs of wanting to want to have sex.” He deduces easily, turning in his chair to face me.

I sigh from the couch. “You deduced me correctly, Sherlock.” I reply, giving him a quick smile. His deductions of people are interesting to listen to and enjoy hearing them. Besides my mum and my best friend, I had also talked to Sherlock about what my last relationship had been like and why it had ended.

Sherlock leans forward over the armrest of his chair. “Sage, even though your mum was joking when she called you broken, don’t believe it nor anything else negative that anyone may say about your graysexuality because if you believe that about yourself, then I am broken, too. I’m grayseuxal like you. I hadn’t know there was a word for what I felt nor that there were others in the world like me until you came into my life and told me about how you view sex and I had realized that it was the same as mine. I did a lot of research on the internet after we had that talk. Thank you for showing me that I’m no longer alone in this part of myself and that I’m not broken for not wanting to want to have sex either. I know that it’s been hard for you since the breakup to not feel sad and at fault for your previous relationship ending, but you’re not at fault at all. Sexual incompatibility happens sometimes in relationships from what I’ve read and it was awful for your ex to tell you that he wanted you, but not really you. He didn’t truly want you as you are as much as he claimed he did. He wanted a version of you that wants sex which isn’t truely how you are. I wish could punch your ex for that and for him subtly trying to get you to want to have sex.“ He tells me, his deep baritone voice sounding despondent yet hopeful at the beginning of his talk and then sounding fiercely protective, clearly of me, by the end of his talk. Well, it was less a talk and more of a speech really.

I sit up and look at Sherlock, taking in his words for a few moments and how fiercely protective of me he got even just talking about my ex. I get up from the couch and walk over to him. I crouch in front of his chair and hug Sherlock tightly. I feel happy when Sherlock wraps his arms around me in return after a moment of frozen surprise. “Thank you, Sherlock. Your speech made me feel better and will endeavor to remember them when I feel low again.” I tell him.

Sherlock tightens his hold on me a little. “Good. If you need me to say that speech again, just tell me and I’ll do that for you.” He replies. We hug for a little longer before slowly releasing the embrace, though we both keep our hands on each other’s arms. “Now, lets do something fun.” Sherlock suggests with a warm smile that reaches his pretty eyes.

“Alright! What did you have in mind?” I reply, immensely liking the idea of doing something fun and intrigued about what Sherlock will suggest.

“There’s a Jack the Ripper walking tour we could do. I know how interested you are in those murders and I haven’t been on a Jack the Ripper walking tour before.” Sherlock tells me.

I smile broadly at his suggestion since I have been wanting to do that since I moved to England in December of last year, which was 6 months ago. “Yes! Let's do it!” I agree cheerfully.


End file.
